The purpose of this contract is to continue to provide scientific and administrative support for the contract entitled -International Scientist to-Scientist Exchange Program. The UICC: 1) advertises and receives applications from individual scientists from around the world; 2) the UICC Panel of Scientists reviews and recommends the awarding of travel funds to qualified individual scientists; 3) the UICC awards funds in order that the scientist can engage in extensive discussion and/or demonstration so that new or improved techniques or methodologies developed by an acknowledged expert can be used by investigators in another country and/or engage in short- term, on-the-spot collaboration required for comparing results of research undertaken in different countries or for improving or modifying specialized techniques contributing to the progress of cancer research. The UICC provides the Project Officer and the Research Contract Branch with detailed accounting of funds expended as well as summary progress reports submitted by the awardees.